residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: First Hour
' ' 'Resident Evil: First Hour '(バイオハザード：一番じぶん; Baiohazādo: Ichibanj''i''bun) is a series that contains six thirty-minute episodes and tells the events before the T-Virus Outbreak of 1999. It is found within the game Resident Evil: Cataclysm and be found either with Platinium Edition or purchased on the CAPCOM website. Cast Episodes Plot The plot circles around the beginning events of the T-Virus Outbreak of 1999 in the large city of Redwood City, Colorado. "Unforeseen Events" Officer Jack Daly (Timothy Olyphant; The Crazies), a patrol officer who transferred to Northwick Police Department from Redwood Police Department, is clocking in when another officer comes in with a handcuffed man covered in blood. Jack, a bit concerned, follows and learns that he was found eating another human being and that officer blames a new drug that hit the streets late last night, known as "T-Money". Another Officer, Edward Mays (Andrew Lincoln; The Walking Dead) introduces him to the department but soon a radio call to a causes them to rush to a house in the suburbs. The two take their patrol car and drive to a crackhouse, almost instantly Daly comments on the smell saying it's like something crawled up and died. Mays agrees and kicks down the door, suddenly they are attacked by a group of "stoners" who are shot down by Mays and Daly. They enter the house and find multiple doses of "T-Money" and call a coroner. The coroner arrives and ,as he takes the bodies into his van, is bitten by one of the reanimated corpses. Jack Daly then pushes him out of the way and shoots the body three times. The coroner is shocked, saying he checked the pulse and the man was dead. Daly and Mays return to the department. "The Sixth of February" The episode begins with Jack Daly clocking in, the cells seem to all be full and only a few officers who are all answering calls. Edward Mays grabs a gun and heads for the door, but is stopped by Daly who asks whats going on. Edward replies that a little less than half the department is out sick and that everyone is calling about something. Daly says that he'll join Edward on his call, they rush towards Riverside Factory District where a clinic is surrounded by protesters. Apparently, the clinic had been testing Umbrella's newest products on patients without consent. The doctor is arrested, and is escorted outside. Suddenly panic breaks loose when a protester begins to attack other protesters, soon more and more. Daly releases the doctor, who runs into the crowd only to be attacked and bitten. Daly and Mays lock themselves in the clinic as the attackers close in on the door, breaking the glass on the windows and doors. As they barricade the door, Daly notices a sheet on the desk of the doctor reporting to Umbrella Head Offices about the "condition" of the people and a return sheet that reads that Umbrella officials will be arriving the next day. The door breaks and Mays, along with Daly, run into the office as they shoot down the zombies. Mays reaches a phone as Daly presses the door shut. Moments later, S.H.I.E.L.D.S. Officers arrive and shoot down the crowd. Daly and Mays exit as Michael walks over and asks if their okay. They nod and walk to their car, it's night by now and both their shift is over. Mays asks Daly if he thinks something bad is gonna happen, in which Daly gives no response. "In Umbrella, We Trust" The episode opens to a calender that reads "February 7th, 1999" with the quote, "May Man Live Freely", Daly walks passed reading the letter he found at the doctor's office. He then looks out the window and see Umbrella/Military trucks driving down the street heading for the hospital. Coroners also follow, Edward turns to Daly and asks if he thinks they should follow in which Daly agrees and they drive after the trucks. The trucks arrive at Redwood General Hospital and military officers begin to quarantine the whole area, placing tape over the doors and plastic on the walls and windows. A para-military official walks over to Daly and Mays and asks them to move away as they control the area, Mayor Hanson arrives shortly afterwards to try and calm the public. Umbrella officials then say that the hospital will remain closed and that they have opened a medical tent in nearby clinics to help anyone in need. Daly and Mays walk away, As they drive Mays says that he hasn't been feeling well since the hospital and reveals a scratch mark on his arm. Daly thinks it's the flu, as it's feburary and is still going around but Mays denies and says to drop him off at the Umbrella Medical Tent at a local clinic. Daly, now that Mays is gone, drives around and sees a body on the side of the street, a crowd has formed. Daly walks over, and checks the body seeing it has a large gunshot in it's chest. Suddenly the body slowly rises and Daly reaches for his pistol, the body is shot in the head and falls back and he turns around to see a sniper on the roof, next to an Umbrella Helicopter. Daly finishes the episode by saying "In Umbrella, We trust. I guess..." They walks towards his car. "Hospitality with Casualities" The episode opens with Nicholas Hart talking on the phone, then grabbing his personal calendar and looking at it. The date is February 8th, 1999. Daly enters as Hart hangs up the phone and calls him over. Nicholas then informs Daly that Mays died in his sleep late last night from complications of his injury. Daly, confused by this, asks to take the rest of the day off in which Hart lets him do. Daly drives over to the hospital where he notices not only more military personnel but concrete barricades and steel barricades and police driving around. He asks to enter to see his friend, the Umbrella officials deny him and send him away. Daly returns to his car, and drives away but returns that night. When he arrives, he parks away from the hospital and throws a rock at the window of one of vehicles, setting off an alarm. The soldiers guarding the door run off and Daly sneaks into the hospital. When inside, he sees plastic covers all walls and soldiers are strapping people to beds and gagging them with cloth rags. Scientists are wearing biohazard suits and injecting needles into them. Though Daly doesn't get very far as he knocks over a bed and causes a zombie to break free, which tips over a few more beds. The soldiers spot Daly but soon get surrounded by zombies and Daly runs away. As he runs, he notices a file with Mays name on it and runs off with it. The scene ends with his police car driving into the distance. "The Needle in the Haystack" The episode begins with Jack Daly feeding the meter for his parked patrol car. He then turns to see Warren Peace, who stops to see Daly. Peace asks Daly why no one is picking up at Northwick, Daly then responses that he doesn't know and that he just arrived to Redwood to get his car maintained. Peace accepts this answer and gives him a rolled up sheet of paper telling Daly that they are ideas for how to get the city back in order. Daly takes the papers and walks down into the subway. As he enters, he looks at a Television screen showing a news report about how the Redwood Power Plant has been malfunctioning with a recent over surge of power. Just then, the screen turns to static and Daly buys his ticket. He arrives to the platform and looks to see a train coming at great speeds. Suddenly it tips as it rounds the turn and the wheels slam, breaking on impact and the cars begin to twist and turn. Daly orders everyone to move from the platform, but is too late as the train runs onto the platform killing an unknown amount of people, Daly manages to avoid it by diving under a bench which was against the wall of the way the train came from. He smashes his radio as a communication comes through from Northwick reporting that the cell doors broke open and that prisoners were escaping. Daly looks around at the wreckage and realizes he can't find the plans he had. Worried, he looks for a way out. Soon Fire fighters enter and help him out. Daly looks around, the sun is setting and he looks across the bridge and sees the other side covered in flames. Worried, he commandeers a vehicle and drives to the suburbs. "The Last Straw" --- Trivia *In episode one, Mays is holding a newspaper saying "Officer Killed in Drug Raid", this is a reference to Edward Allen of the Redwood City Police Department. *In episode two, construction workers put up the sign "Closed for Construction" on Riverside Station, showing it was closed on February 6th. *In episode three, Valery Ivanova was supposed to appear as a minor character but was removed for time slimming. She remains the only character from the game not used in the series. *In episode four, an Andrew Lincoln's File is seen before Edward Mays, this is a reference to the actor with the same name and to the highway patrol officer who contacts Michael in Resident Evil: Cataclysm. *In episode five, Peace makes an appearance in his police uniform, this is the only time he'll ever reveal himself in uniform during the incident. *In episode six, David Hanson is shown briefly packing his suitcase with his wife. This shows that he was married before he is found on his crashed tour bus. What happened to his wife is unsure. *The title of episode two, "The Sixth of February" is a reference to the 8th of November, an incident in Vietnam were many US Soldiers were killed in an ambush. *Pictures are from various movies: Super 8; The Walking Dead; and The Crazies. Category:Fictional Games Category:Resident Evil Category:UndeadHero